1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a technology of processing digital signals in a computer system, and more particularly, to a method and system for correcting illumination mismatches that appear between frames of a multiview video sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of encoding a multiview video sequence, using frames belonging to adjacent views (that is, adjacent foreshortenings), and frames synthesized using the frames belonging to the adjacent views and depth maps is being utilized. The above frames are represented as reference frames, during encoding with prediction. A possible displacement of an object in a current frame associated with one of the reference frames may be removed. A distinction in an object position between a current encoded frame and the frames belonging to the adjacent views, or a motion of the object, or the synthesized frames may be understood as a displacement. To minimize a distance between frames, a specified displacement may be removed. An obtained inter-frame difference may be encoded, for example, by performing decorrelated conversion, quantization, and entropy encoding, and may be placed in an output bitstream.
Possible distinctions in parameters of cameras used to shoot multiview video sequences, and a distinction in a light flux arriving from objects captured by cameras may lead to a local illumination mismatch between frames belonging to different foreshortenings. Additionally, the local illumination mismatch may have an influence on characteristics of synthesized frames. An absolute value of an inter-frame difference that negatively affects an encoding efficiency may be increased.